


Bait

by Crying_chickpea



Series: Omega Kageyama! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Foot Jobs, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Jealously, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Stripper Kageyama Tobio, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: That seemed to do it for the orange haired alpha, he grabbed a fistful of those inky black locks, and pulled the omega into a bruising kiss. Immediately pushing his tongue inside the hot cavern. Hinata took big bites of the omega’s mouth, making him whimper, engulfing him entirely with the kisses before abruptly pushing him away, “Ne Kageyama-kun I think you’re talking too much tonight, how bout you don’t open your mouth to talk until I tell you to.”





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here it is... For those who requested jealous Hinata... I hope it somewhat looks like what you guys had in mind *sweats nervously*

Their eyes locked over the thinning crowd as Kageyama climbed down the from the pole, body glistening with sweat and glitter, club lights catching on the nipple studs that drove the regulars wild. 

Hinata’s eyes followed his movements on the elevated dance ramp, he licked his lips as Kageyama bent over playfully to pick some bills, laughably short shorts riding up to give a perfect view of his ass cheeks. Hinata was starting to feel a bit too hot under his suite, slightly regretting the idea of coming here but Daichi had said this client needed to be convinced in a bit unorthodox way. But how was he supposed to concentrate on business when Karasuno’s hottest and the most demanded stripper also the object of his affection was on the roll tonight. 

Kageyama’s eyes locked with his over a slim tan shoulder, those dark blue eyes narrowing in a trademark glare as Hinata gave him an acknowledging smirk. Straightening up from his position he strutted over the edge of the ramp, long stocking encase legs made longer by a pair of black studded heels, looking for something in the crowd with a subtle tilting of his long neck, teasing the alphas sitting in the crowd with the unclaimed scent gland in blatant display, driving a certain orange haired alpha wild with want. 

Hinata knew that look, that look on the raven omega’s face, that look said whatever the omega was going to do, would be very hard on him. He could only watch wide eyed as the omega bent down to whisper something in the ear of a man sitting in the front, the man gulped in surprise nodding as if in a daze. 

Kageyama smirked in the way the beta’s pupils blew, just at the mere suggestion of it, by the looks of it this man was in his mid twenties, chestnut hair, mocha eyes, Kageyama had to admit this person was handsome. He could feel a certain pair of eyes burning into his back as he climbed down the ramp, regulars gasping in surprise at the unusual display. 

He cued the music booth for his playlist and—

Hinata’s jaws would be on the floor if not for his client calling for his attention, he leaned to hear whatever the man had to say, his eyes never leaving the now grooving omega. 

“Hinata-san, I really appreciate the gesture,” he waved in the general direction of the stripper standing near him, from what Hinata could recall she was also one of Karasuno’s best. “My secretary will call you with the dates, for finalizing the agreement.”

“Ah! Have fun Mr. Yamamoto!”

As soon as the man left Hinata’s eyes were back on the omega, narrowing in a glare when he noticed the him circling the man like a prey, hips swaying to the music calling for attention from every possible directions. 

Kageyama was having fun looking at the beta’s reaction, he rested his forearms on the back of the chair, looping his arms around the man from behind, “So, what should I call you cutie?”

The man softly traced his arms with his finger, timid and curious, “Tooru, call me Tooru.”

“Ah! That’s a nice name.”

 

Kageyama leaned back for a bit, and when the beta was beginning to relax he draped one of his long legs on his shoulder rubbing his calf on the man’s chest with the rhythm of the song, he turned his head subtly towards where Hinata was sitting, he saw the alpha’s eyes narrowed in a glare and he shivered at the thought of what kind of pheromone the alpha would be emitting, it was sure to be angry and possessive, strong as usual. Unfortunately he was too far to smell it over the booze, sweat and overwhelming mixture of pheromones. 

Kageyama was straddling the beta now not putting his whole weight on him, rather shimmying his hips on his lap, the crowd hollered and cheered for the beta to grab him, but he moved away before the man had a chance to do so, he playfully pulled a disapproving face towards the crowd wagging his finger as one would while chastising a puppy and that’s what they were, leashed and bound to his every movement, here in this form he had power over these knotheads and he reveled in it. 

Hinata watched as Kageyama continued to dance hips swaying gracefully to the beats, squatting playfully between the man’s legs before once again turning towards the crowd. Hinata felt his blood boil, both in annoyance and arousal, the omega was teasing him on purpose but even so he was so— so alluring. 

Kageyama bent down with a shimmy, butt sticking out in the air thick thighs vibrating with his movements, he braced his hands on the floor, maneuvering into a handstand, while his legs spread into full split.

He knew he was awfully close to Tooru’s face, but he needed the push, he wanted Hinata to completely snap, his control forgotten in an urge to stake his claim. The crowd wolf whistled at his move, several people groaned and expressed their jealousy towards the beta getting special treatment, except a certain someone, who would not make a scene in a crowded strip club, after all you never know where the paparazzi was lurking. 

Kageyama sat on Tooru’s lap with a roll of his body, rolling his body continuously with the rhythm while sneaking glances at Hinata. He threw his neck on the beta’s shoulder, long neck in display while he brought the beta’s hands to rest on his waist. Tooru slightly leaned towards him—

 

“Kageyama-kun I can smell some alpha on you, it’s a scent claim I guess? … umm will I get in trouble for this?”

 

Kageyama noted some movement in his periphery, club owner Noya walking hastily towards where Hinata was sitting. 

 

Hinata had beckoned Noya from where he was sitting, he was seething at the omega’s display and he’d seen enough for tonight. He was painfully hard and he’d admit, so very jealous, he knew Kageyama was doing it on purpose. The omega never did lap dances only pole and stage shows, he was lucky that Kageyama agreed for a private show for him, when he visited the first time. The money he offered for the club too good to resist, but Hinata likes to think there was something more that made Kageyama agree that night. And every night until they were seeing each other in the daylight too.

But tonight he was going to knot that naughty ass into submission, until the omega was begging and gagging for it and the only thing coming out of the omega’s mouth was screams of his name .

“Hinata-san you called?”

“I’d like to book a private show with Kageyama, will that be alright?”

“Ahh! Of course, I’ll get him right away.”

“And Nishinoya-san?”

“hmm?”

“Kageyama won’t be coming to work tomorrow.”

Nishinoya tilted his head in acknowledgement, taking purposeful steps towards the omega who was whispering something to a new beta customer.

 

“Trust me I’m the only one who’s gonna be in trouble tonight,” Kageyama replied with a chuckle, slightly pecking the beta’s cheek as he saw Noya walking in their direction— 

“Tobio-chan a very important client has requested for a private performance,” Noya said with a playful smirk tugging at his mouth. 

“Is that so Noya-san, I’ll be there in a bit then.” He stood to get up but was stopped by a hand on his wrist, he turned around to look at the beta, brow raised in question. 

“Wait don’t I need to pay you for this?”

“Nah! For a cutie like you I’m willing to dance for free this once… and it doesn’t look like you’re into omegas anyway,” he pointed towards Tooru’s crotch, chuckling when the beta’s cheeks flushed red, “stick around for a bit one of my alpha friend is up next, who knows this time you might get something you actually want.”

Kageyama sauntered away from the crowded room with that, waving in the direction of the crowd, heels clicking away in the direction of his changing room. He decided he’d clean up a bit before his ‘performance’ tonight. 

 

Hinata sat on the wide black couch that adorned the VIP rooms, there was a ‘coffee table’ with a pole attached to it, several drinks and refreshments were laid out in actual side tables. But he wasn’t here for any of this, other days he’d actually ask for a performance but today he just didn’t have the patience for it. He’d shed his suite jacket, removed his tie— but kept it on the table as a ‘display’, he folded the sleeves of his shirt, impatiently tapping his veiny forearms while waiting for the omega. 

 

It was a while before the door opened with a click, long legs now in white fishnet stockings, and body wrapped up in a back silk dressing gown that reached mid thigh entered the room. 

Kageyama closed the door behind him, walking the short distance to the coffee table, heels clicking with each step. 

“That’s not a very happy expression,” he said playfully cocking his head to the side. Just like he imagined the alpha smelled absolutely ravenous, the thick pheromones in the air made him shiver in anticipation. He sat on the table, facing the alpha, teasingly spreading his legs to give a peek at the white lace thong he had on. “Was it something I did?” he mock pouted making his eyes wider, feigning innocence.

 

That seemed to do it for the orange haired alpha, he grabbed a fistful of those inky black locks, and pulled the omega into a bruising kiss. Immediately pushing his tongue inside the hot cavern. Hinata took big bites of the omega’s mouth, making him whimper, engulfing him entirely with the kisses before abruptly pushing him away, “Ne Kageyama-kun I think you’re talking too much tonight, how bout you don’t open your mouth to talk until I tell you to.”

 

Kageyama snapped his mouth with an audible click, gaze locking with those blown pupils, the alpha was pumping a crazy amount of pheromones, telling him to submit. 

“That’s more like it, now be a good boy and turn around.”

Only when he turned with his back facing the alpha, did he notice the red silk tie lying on the table, before he could dwell on it, the alpha’s hands wrapped around his middle, untying the sash holding his dressing gown. 

 

Hinata grabbed the omega’s hands, roughly pulling them back, he looped his tie around those pale wrists, tying careful knots so as the omega couldn’t free himself. 

He took a moment to admire the beautiful view, those strong thighs in those stockings were making his mouth water, those perfect globes of Kageyama’s buttocks teasing him to tear off the skimpy underwear and eat that ass up and the stark red of his tie with the omega’s skin turning him on beyond belief. 

 

He turned Kageyama around with a hand on those slim hips, fixing the omega with a firm stare, he ran his fingers all over the omega’s body, feather light touches over his torso, arms, thighs, everywhere. He tweaked those pierced nipples with his thumb, making the omega clench his eyes closed, while a hiss emitted from his lips. 

“Did you enjoy it Kageyama-kun, rubbing yourself all over some stranger with my scent all over you,” he continued to roll those pebbled nipples making the omega whimper and arch into his touch, he abruptly twisted those nipples roughly, pinching at the piercings, the omega keened at that, gasping for breath as his sensitive nubs were abused by the alpha. As soon as he felt Kageyama get used to the feeling on his nipples he let go of them, chuckling when that got a disappointed whine from the omega. 

“On your knees, Kageyama-kun.”

Before Kageyama could try and get into the position, Hinata kicked the omega’s feet apart making him kneel forcefully with a hand on his shoulder. Kageyama almost overbalanced due to his hands tied in the back, only the alpha’s hands on his shoulder keeping him from falling on his knees roughly. 

 

Hinata gripped Kageyama’s chin, pushing his thumb inside his mouth to part the omega’s jaws, the pushing two of his fingers inside that hot mouth, “Suck on them Kageyama.” 

Kageyama sucked like he was asked to rolling his tongue all over those fingers, hollowing his cheeks, sucking on them eagerly.  
“Enough,” Hinata hissed out, pulling his fingers out, immediately reaching out to the omega’s sensitive nipples, wet fingers rubbed over the pierced nub, drawing out a series of gasps from the omega. Hinata pressed on harder making the omega clench his eyes shut and whimper in pleasure.

Kageyama’s hands struggled with the bindings, wanting to touch the alpha or pull at his own hair and just writhe because it was too much, pleasure zapping at his spine with every twist of those fingers, catching his studs, rubbing him raw with it. 

Hinata undid his belt with one hand and immediately pulling down his zipper and freeing his cock from his underwear. 

Kageyama eyed the hard cock in front of his face, the heady musk of the alpha’s arousal making his head spin and his own member harden even more, his already slick entrance clench painfully with want. 

“Aha! Do you want this Kageyama?” he grabbed Kageyama’s head with his left hand, his own cock with his right, he rubbed the tip of his dick on those pliant lips. Kageyama’s tongue came out to trace his slit, “nope! Use your words Kageyama-kun,” he pulled Kageyama’s head away from himself, “do you want me to fuck your mouth?”  
“Yes,” Kageyama breathed out, “please Fuck my mouth.”

Hinata wasted no time in shoving his cock in that hot mouth, groaning in relief he grabbed the raven strands tighter, urging the omega to take more of him into that mouth. Hinata rolled his hips in slow thrusts, groaning low in his throat when the omega hollowed his cheeks to suck at his shaft, “Is this what you expected would happen Kageyama, when you kneeled in front of that dude?” he gives a sharp thrust in that lax mouth. 

Kageyama moaned around that cock stuffed in his mouth, drawing a growl from the alpha at the vibrations. Hinata urged Kageyama to bob his head, guiding that mouth on his shaft, increasing the pace and meeting every bob with a thrust of his own. 

Kageyama’s eyes watered at the treatment, spit dribbling from his occupied mouth, lips bruised and swollen. Kageyama was so, so hard, he could cry, his entrance was clenching and producing slick desperate to have that cock shoved inside it. He whined when that marvelous cock was pulled out of his mouth, chasing it with his tongue and glaring up at the alpha when he was pulled away by his hair. 

“Do you smell that Kageyama, you’re so wet baby,” Hinata said with a chuckle, “you love being like this don’t you, on your knees, tied up, and choking on my cock, don’t you Kageyama.”

“Please,” Kageyama rasped out, keening suddenly when a socked feet caressed his lace covered member. The alpha’s covered toes playing with the tip of his omegan cock making him whimper. 

“You’re so hot like this, Kageyama. You could come ,” he ran the tip of his cock all over the omega’s swollen lips like one would a lipstick and on his slack tongue, “like this!” he emphasizes by rolling the ball of his feet over the omega’s cock. 

 

Kageyama hissed out, if the alpha kept this up he was going to come, “no, l-l.”  
“You?”

“I want you… alpha, only you,” he finally cried out. 

“Is that so?”

Hinata pulled Kageyama by his upper arms, pushing him chest down ass up on the couch. “Is that so? You did that so I’d fuck you like this Kageyama? Right here where someone could hear you?”

Kageyama pushed his ass out begging and inviting. “Yes, please.”

Hinata rubbed his finger over the wet patch that had formed on Kageyama’s thong right where his entrance was. “Look Kageyama-kun you ruined your pretty panties!”

Kageyama’s eyed widened when he heard a tearing sound, Hinata was tearing off his stockings. 

“I hope you didn’t like these that much.”

Before Kageyama could respond to that he was interrupted by a scream being ripped from his throat, Hinata had pushed his panties aside and latched on his rim hungrily. The hot tongue pressing onto his entrance lapping eagerly at the slick gathered there. 

 

Hinata stiffened his tongue and pushed it in, bringing a drawn out groan from the omega’s throat, he massaged the silken walls of the omega’s entrance with his tongue, making the omega whimper. 

Kageyama struggled against his restraints, the silk tie digging on his wrist at the pressure, he wanted to bite on his wrist, muffle all the embarrassing noises the alpha was making him cry out, twist his fingers in those soft ginger locks, pull the alpha closer and grind himself on that talented mouth. 

Hinata spread the omega’s cheeks with his hands dipping his right index finger to trace the kitten furl of his opening, while tongue fucking the relaxed entrance. “mmhmm Kageyama you taste so good, I wonder if you thought about this when you shoved your ass on that dude’s face, were you wet baby, do you think he could smell you?” he murmured along the wet opening. 

“I-I don’t kn-ah shit, I don’t know,” he cried out, almost tearing up because he was so wound up. He felt dizzy with all the sensations, the bindings making him hyper aware of the fact that he was at the alpha’s mercy. 

“Hmm I think you know Kageyama-kun, tell me what were you thinking?” Hinata pressured, while he inserted the pointer fingers of both his hand in the omega’s hole, spreading him open by pulling his fingers in opposite directions. 

Kageyama gasped when he felt himself spread like that, his insides almost peeking at the alpha, the alpha holding him open, the thought made his entrance flutter, the gaping position not allowing it to clench closed. Hinata licked around his rim which was stretched tight and red, making him cry out in pleasure. 

“Come on Kageyama, tell me what you were thinking baby, maybe then I’ll give you what you want.”

He inserted the middle fingers of both his hands alongside his pointers, now pressing down on the omega’s prostate, just pressing down, not moving, holding him at the edge of immense pleasure. 

Kageyama gritted his teeth, his body was heating up like a volcano, the fingers pressing still on his prostate making him squirm trying to get them to move, to thrust to rub, to scratch, to anything. 

“Please, please fuck please.”

“Tell me then Kageyama?”

“I wanted you to fucking snap,” Kageyama cried out, “I wanted you to loose your freaking contr—ahh!”

Hinata’s fingers jabbed on Kageyama’s prostate, making him scream out than whimper when tight circles were drawn over the sensitive gland, “That wasn’t so hard now was it?”

“Please.”

“What do you want baby?”

“Fuck me, ple—nngh knot me alpha.”

Hinata was at it in an instant he pulled out his fingers with a lewd squelch, spreading the omega’s cheeks even further with his calloused palms. He didn’t waste a second shoving his cock in the omega’s entrance, he waited for Kageyama to adjust before he set a bruising pace, he knew neither of them were going to last. 

Kageyama keened as the fat cockhead slammed on his sweet spot again and again, the veiny shaft rubbing his insides deliciously. Hinata pulled oh his bound arms, making him arch almost painfully, his nipples now rubbing on the leather of the couch with every thrust. He mewled at the friction, the sensation on his nipples as well as the fat cock pounding into him making driving him delirious. 

 

Suddenly the alpha pulled out of him, making the omega whine in confusion. The alpha flipped him on his back, roughly spreading his legs, almost bending him in half, “I want to watch you Kageyama, watch your face as I take you apart.” Kageyama moaned at the alpha’s words a punched out groan leaving him as the alpha pushed back inside. 

Hinata immediately picked up a fast pace, watching as the already teary eyed omega began gasping, flushed cheeks, bruised and swollen lips open as pleasured noises left that soft mouth. Tears began to freely flow from those pleasure glazed eyes when Hinata changed angles, jabbing the spongy tissues and dragging his shaft over it, Kageyama was sobbing with pleasure making the alpha growl in pride. 

“You’re fucking mine,” he growled out dangerous and low, locking his eyes with the wide blue ones, “mine, say it omega.”

“Yours ah- hah yours alpha,” Kageyama choked out, biting his lips as he felt the alpha’s knot nudge at his rim. 

Hinata reached between them to palm at the omega’s member, “Now come for you alpha baby!”  
Hinata watched as Kageyama struggled to maintain eye contact submitting entirely to him, he pumped the omega’s member in tandem to his hips. Knot catching on the omega’s swollen rim with every thrust. 

Kageyama couldn’t hold back anymore, as soon as the alpha pushed his knot in, Kageyama was coming with a scream, gasping and sobbing out desperately as the alpha grounded his knot on his prostate, drawing out his orgasm. His vision crossed when he felt his insides warm up with the alpha’s seeds, the alpha’s growl making him shiver. 

Hinata immediately pulled Kageyama on his lap, his cock still pumping wave after wave of cum inside the omega making him hiss every so often. But he reached behind the omega to free his hands, slowly massaging them into relaxed state, then brushed the sweaty raven strands from Kageyama’s forehead pressing a tender kiss against it. 

Hinata took in the omega’s debauched appearance, slightly shivering in overstimulation every time the alpha’s knot twitched inside him. Kageyama looked wrecked, his slightly unfocused eyes making the alpha smirk smugly. He bent to lick over the omega’s scent gland tenderly, drawing a soft whine from the omega. He pressed soft kisses all over the flushed skin, arms pulling the omega closer to him, while his hand continued to caress the sweaty strands. 

It was a while before Kageyama was shifting on his lap, the omega buried his head on the alpha’s neck inhaling deeply, he was so relaxed he could—

“Ne Kageyama didn’t you say you didn’t usually do that?”

“What?” the obvious pout in the alpha’s voice making him want to chuckle. 

“Give lap dances to people what else, you said, you said—

“Ah! Did you think I only ever agreed to give lap dances to you.”

“That’s what you said, I was not prepared for this.”

“Well what were you expecting? You decided to date a stripper not me.”

“Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing, you were the one who was like, ‘It’s not like I have to do anything other than the stage shows, those bring enough to feed three nations’,” Hinata said trying to pull his best Kageyama impression. Kageyama was sure if the alpha wasn’t holding him he’d be pulling down his hair for ‘full Kageyama effect’. He merely rolled his eyes at Hinata’s dramatics. 

“That’s true though,” Kageyama said yawning slightly. 

“Then what was that today?” Hinata’s arms tightened possessively around him, voice edging out into a growl. 

“I was hoping for this actually,” Kageyama replied clenching around Hinata’s knot in emphasis. 

“Oh! You could’ve just asked for it.”

“Now where’s the fun in that.”

He remembers the feral look in the eyes of the alpha, when he called him his, the manhandling, the pheromones. 

Yup! Definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how that became almost 4k words... I have no idea... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome... Prompts too...


End file.
